


Doodle: Hancock, Valentine & Ree

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [26]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Doodles, Embarrassment, F/M, Fanart, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Just a quick attempt at being funny. Please, carry on.





	Doodle: Hancock, Valentine & Ree

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry. I know I should be, but I'm not. And I should be working, not doodling. So the balance is set. I'll get back to the story soon.


End file.
